Hybrid destroyer
The hybrid destroyer is a type of protoss/zerg hybrid. It is primarily based on the former species,2010-2011, Starcraft 2 Hybrid Destroyer. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-02-12 sometimes referred to as a "hybrid protoss".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. It is a powerful, sentient being wielding psionic and void-based powers. History The hybrid destroyer Maar traveled to the protoss world of Zhakul and captured three preservers, as well as controlling some of the protoss defenders stationed on the planet. When Zeratul arrived, seeking interpretation of an ancient prophecy, Maar attacked him, retreating when he was grievously injured only to leech energy from the preservers to regenerate. When the preservers were freed by Zeratul, his energy sources removed, Maar died.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. In a dark future foreseen by the Overmind and others through it, hybrid destroyers were deployed in the attack which wiped out the protoss species during their last stand.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. On Skygeirr Station, Sarah Kerrigan battled multiple hybrid destroyer variants called "dominators". The dominators were commanded by the shapeshifter Emil Narud, and attempted to drain Kerrigan's life force through their psionic attacks. The dominators were much stronger than the normal destroyers and had abilities similar to those of Maar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12. During the End War, the hybrid destroyer served as the staple unit in Amon's hybrid armies,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. November 10, 2015 as well as the more powerful dominator variant.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Spear of Adun (in English). 2015-11-10. Game Unit |image=HybridDestroyer SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=HybridDestroyer SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Hybrid |faction= Amon |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Whispers of Oblivion Legacy of the Void Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role= |useguns=Void Blast |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Heroic (LotV) |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.81 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield=100 |shieldregen= |hp=500 |hpregen=Yes |armor=1 |gun1name=Void Blast |gun1strength=25 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air=X |gun1cool=1.69 |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd=+2 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Upgrades Development The hybrid destroyer was once the only type of hybrid unit in StarCraft II. This was later balanced through the zerg-based hybrid reaver.2010-2011, Starcraft 2 Hybrid Viper. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-02-12 StarCraft II beta files list it as a "xel'naga destroyer."2010-02-28, StarCraft II Beta Game Images. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2011-02-12 Known Types *Hybrid dominator Known Destroyers *Maar Notes The hybrid destroyer unit portrait is available in StarCraft II. It is a portrait reward available for the Solo Random 1000 achievement. The glowing tendrils of hybrid destroyers are similar to angelic wings from the Diablo universe. References Category:StarCraft II Hybrid units